Boys And Girls
by VenusDeOmnipotent
Summary: Sweet sixteen and not a care in the world, Katie Bell and her friends, including a certain Oliver Wood, are together again for Sixth Year at Hogwarts SWW. High school, pranks, Quidditch, a very humiliating nickname and fluff galore! set in cos, chapter 3!
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters Ollie

Title: Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: not mine, piss off.

Rating: PG for safety reasons..

Intro: well, Katie/Olivers seem to be the popular..this might be a little sweet-valley style fluff but I just wanted to do it…there's a bit of self insertion as in based the characters on my friends, but otherwise there's no real bad, I couldn't write a happy friendship thing with Harry Hermione and Ron(I tried but I think it didn't work out..go check the first chapter if you want, it's called It's A Girl Thing) so….obscure characters! Yeah! And the characters I decided to base on MioneMalfoy and her two friends Kim and B2, with a bit of input from my classmates at school. Shut up, lynn, cos you're Katie. Hah!. By the way I'm borrowing kim's famed laughter thing from ya, that okay?

Chapter One: Platform Nine and Three Quarters(Ollie)…

Katie

"Do you remembah the tiiiime, when we fell in love, do you remembah the tiiime.."

"Oh no!"

I groaned. They were at it again! Katie Bell and Athene Brown, my best friends since somewhere around five years old, and (you would think, at sixteen) relatively mature young witches, were _singing_. Not just singing, that would have been bearable. They were bloody crooning their bloody lungs out at Platform Nine and Three Quarters in the middle of London!! Oh, and did I mention the dancing? Thankfully, the platform was so busy with anxious parents and Hogwarts students(and teachers) that nobody noticed the singing, dancing, Michael Jackson weirdos.

"KATIE!!" cried Alicia as soon as they saw me. Athene, on the other hand, had just burst into laughter on the spot. She tends to do that.

I stopped in my tracks and feigned fear. "Pardon me, do I know you two? I'm searching for my friends, they're going on the train, I'd better find them they're waiting for me."

I retreated slowly while the two of them advanced on me in a would-be menacing way. "Aaargh!"

And there we were, hugging and comparing nail polish and other silly things teenage girls are given to doing. A horn blew.

"That's the train," gasped Alicia, one of nature's worriers.

"Choo choo," said Athene, just before starting up the giggles again. I stared at her. "Nutcase!"

"I—hahahah, I kn-hahah—I know!" Athene choked out in between hysterical ha's and wheezes.

"Come on, come on!" said Alicia, grabbing my trolley. "I've already reserved us a compartment on the train, great place."

I rolled my eyes at 'Thene. I had no doubt that Ally had been here an hour ago, scoped out every single bloody car and then chosen one as close as possible to Terry Boot. Three guesses.

"Right," I said slyly. "I suppose we're not in a car dangerously located near a bunch of, say, Ravenclaws, are we?"

Alicia blushed. "Well, I've always said that the segregation between houses was terrible," she said quickly as we stepped into the train. "It will do us good to interact with our classmates."

"Right," quipped Athene dryly. She sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love."

Alicia slapped Athene, I laughed, and then the slapper suddenly made a great play of noticing somebody.

"Johnson! Hey, Johnson!"

She, rather too quickly, pushed my trolley off in another direction. 'Thene and I followed at no particular rush, laughing.

"So…" she said mischeviously. "How is you-know-who-not-that-you-know-who?"

I glared at her. "Oh, _fine_," she said. "You are no fun at all!"

Sensitive subject. Go figure.

We turned into our designated compartment, where a cushion hit me squarely in the face. I fell to the floor. 

"Bloody hell…"

Alicia

I clapped my hand to my mouth. "Katie!" I cried, rushing over to help my unconscious friend. Athene, delightedly, had picked up the deserted cushion and made her way over to the other occupants of the car: Angelina Johnson; a Fifth Year whom we had seemingly taken under wing, Fred and George Weasley, her best friends and the best, or perhaps the worst practical jokers ever seen at Hogwarts, and another, sleeping boy, Oliver Wood.

The most in common that everyone in this compartment(proudly reserved by yours truly, the most spacious on the whole train. Well, maybe not the _most_ spacious, but the most..er.._strategically located one on the train) had was that we were all on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Well, except Athene, she couldn't abide by Quidditch. Always wondered why, she would be one hell of a Beater. Oliver Wood was our captain, the twins were Beaters, and us girls were Chasers. At the moment, we were playing a simplified version of it in the car with one of Oliver's old cushions(out of his trunk without permission but who cared? He was dead to the world!) as a Quaffle. No Bludgers, no Snitch, just goals. Naturally, the doorway had been one of the goals. Whoops!_

"Uuuh," moaned Katie.

On the other side, a hysterical cackle rang out, also screams and yelps from the Weasley twins and uncontrollable giggles from Ickle Angir as we liked to call her as she rolled about on the floor. 

I, rather charitably may I say, slapped Katie's cheeks a couple of times.

The witch with the sweets and stuff poked her head through the door and nearly screamed at what she saw. This caused another round of laughs and Miss Xavier just shook her head and smiled at us in a sort of wistful way and reminded us where she would be if we got hungry.

Eventually, Katie came to. By this time, the cushion was had subsided and it landed up under her head. After a load of heavy lifting(that girl is not a feather!) we managed to get her onto the same couch as Oliver and decided to get my camera out and pose them in…unhealthy positions…while we photographed them and hoped to Merlin on high that they didn't suddenly wake up and hex us all. They would, at any rate, just not now.

The first thing Katie said(thanks to the aid of Muggle smelling salts courtesy of Athene) should not be published, but she calmed down eventually. That is to say, everyone got out of their hiding places after a few minutes of unladylike swearing. Katie could curse like an Irishman(no offence meant to any Irishmen around. Or women.)

At this moment, she sat down at the farthest place from Oliver, I think she suspected something. He was still sleeping! What was wrong with that bloke?

Athene, though, took advantage of the empty seat next to George(well, I think so anyway. Paedophile!) and, also, on the cushion.

Athene

I flounced over to the seat next to Oliver the sleeping wonder, ignoring the would-be dirty look I was getting from Ally. Honestly, that girl thinks that I am some sort of pervert, going after George Weasley!

As I sat, I realized there was something strange about the seat I was on…I reached down and picked up the Quaffle! I frowned. It really was a lovely thing, it looked handmade. It had a Quidditch-hoop-and-broomsticks motif embroidered all over it in different colors and a Gryffindor lion on the corner.

"What is Oliver Wood doing with an embroidered cushion anyway?"

We started throwing the thing around again, everyone getting a look at it. When it came back to me, I took a closer look at a little tag that I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, wait a minute," I called. Angelina was wrestling with Fred on the floor with Katie and George as referees. "There's something on this tag, sort of a message."

Fred looked up. "Yeah? What's it say?" he said, just before he was slammed onto the ground by a triumphant Angelina.

"One! Two! THREE!" shouted Katie and George while Fred struggled to get out of Angie's death grip.

She jumped up. "YES! YES!" she crowed. "Bite my dust, Weasley!" She had been to the United Stated this summer and had acquired a lovely tan and some embarrassing new phrases. By this time, she was hopping around, pumping her fists into the air. She really was rather a sight to see, ponytail yanked to the side, clothes slightly ripped, a bruise forming on her cheek. I began laughing for the twentieth time that day, and the pillow was forgotten for a moment.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Shut up, everyone! Oi, 'Thene, what's it say?"

I waved my hand at her, trying to steady my breathing. Finally, I was relatively composed enough to read the teeny inscription on the maroon cushion.

Big mistake. I burst out laughing, the worst I had ever been since the time Professor Snape dumped a hair raising Potion on himself.

Katie

I was alarmed, definitely, and I had to see what the hell was so funny. "What is it?" I said, poking Athene lightly in the ribs.

"Ow!" she managed to croak, still laughing.

Alicia remarked, "She hasn't been this bad since the time Snape dumped the Raiser on himself."

"The what?" asked George. Fred and Angie listened as well. I giggled, slightly. Nobody was paying attention to Athene.

"Well," I said, grinning, "there was this one time, in our second year, Professor Snape came in with two vials of identical gray mushy stuff. Someone got up his arse at that particular moment, so he raised the uncorked one, like you'd raise a finger and sploosh!"

Alicia was laughing now. Fred and George looked like they had died and gone to Heaven. 

"All his hair stood all the way up for a week!" piped Alicia.

So now, everybody was,basically, laughing their arses off. That memory still brought tears to my eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, Athene started hitting George with the cushion. Honestly, she likes him. She showed him that which she had previously thought funnier than Professor's Snape's hair standing up. He did too.

The cushion was passed around and everybody was laughing ten times harder than before. I was last in line to receive a look at the little thing, but whn I did, I was glad that I had been the last.

Whoa.

Oliver.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by a lot of people. I felt rather like a goldfish. In order, from left to right, they were Ickle Angie, Fred, Kat, 'Thene, Ally and George. They were looking at me in a rather curious way, like they were expecting me to explode. Actually…it looked like they were waiting to explode themselves.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a small maroon cushion. Oh _bugger_.

Everyone took a deep breath. It was then that I noticed a bunch of Ravenclaws behind them, peering at me in the same, dreadful manner. Oh no…oh _no_…

"Good morning, OLLIE!"

I groaned and tried to hide underneath my cloak. The rest of the damn carriage burst into laughter. Into hysterics actually. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me right then and there.

The Head Prefect, Percy Weasley I believe he's called, opened the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed.

"Percy!" I said, relieved.

"Stay where you are, Wood, I think you're about to be trampled," he said, glaring at everyone in the room. They were rather oblivious to the poor redhead, though.

"Fred! George!" he said, sounding very much like a nagging aunt. "Get off Oliver this instant! And you lot!" he said, motioning at the Ravenclaws. "Back in your compartment!"

"Oh _no_," I heard someone murmur. I think it was Alicia.

Everyone shuffled back.

"I'm here to tell _you _and _you_," he said, nodding at George and then Fred, "that I've just received an owl from mother. You're getting personal tutors for the O.W.L's. Professor Dumbledore will tell you who."

"What?" cried the twins in unison. They turned to each other, and said, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't-" before petering out into different reasons.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"How long until we reach school?" I asked hopefully, still red from the cushion incident. My aunt sewed it for me, alright? I can't bloody help what she calls me!

Percy was reading the tag, too. Damn. He shook his head at me. 

"Not for a while more, Ollie," he said apologetically.

Somewhere, Athene started giggling again and the whole damn place was at it.

Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger.

It was going to be one hell of a year.

End of chapter.

Liked it? Didn't like it? Thought it was shit? Please tell me….and if you didn't like it please tell me why and what I should do to improve it, and also please read all my other stuff….i'll give you a pink fuzzy bunny if you do…

In the next chapter, everyone plays truth or dare…sorry if it's a little pointless, it's just fluff anyway

REVIEW!

Love ya


	2. On board the Hogwarts Express Truth or ...

Title: Boys And Girls

Disclaimer: Go Away!

A/n:Reviews…have…reviews….!!! Hyay!! Love you all. Just a note, this is a COMPLETE AND UTTER RIPOFF from my dear friend MioneMalfoy's own fic…Lessons in yada yada yada yada…you guys should check it out, it's probably better(free advertising kay..AND I'm taking your advice), and also Katie oliver…how old is Angelina Johnson? I mean, if Katie and therefore oliver are one year older than the twins (which they are) then how old is she???same as the twins right???

Ok I'll shut up  now…

And by the way…BEEBEE!!!! KIM!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

**************************************************************************************************************************

_Alicia_

Somehow, I'll never be able to tell exactly, we all settled down. Well, most of us.

I had gotten back into my Michael Jackson mode. That man is dead sexy. Dead. Katie was patting Oliver condescendingly on the back, while he desperately tried to hide from the twins, who were singing something along the lines of "Ollie Ollie bo bollie banana fana fo follie, fee fie mo mollie, OLLIE!"

Angelina had just said something about scones to Athene, who was looking blissfully at a Lindt white chocolate bar as if it were a cheque for five million Galleons.

"Scones?" said 'Thene. "Oh, you know what you should do with them right, you get this Muggle thing, it's called a microwave oven, and you bring it over. You cut the thing in half, then you get the tuna and you slop it on.."

Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Then you cut up a bit of lettuce-,"

"Lettuce?" said Oliver. The twins turned their attention to Athene.

"Okay maybe not the lettuce. Then you get some cucumber and you cut it up really tiny, so that when you actually bite the thing you don't get the taste, you sort of get the crunchy…"

And she was off, off on an avid description, complete with little sound effects and motions depicting what I was beginning to suspect was not logical at all.

 "Oh, oh, I almost forgot the cheese! You get this little bit of cheese, just an itsy bitsy slice then AND ONLY THEN you stick it in the microwave. And then you let it melt."

"Er…" said Angelina respectfully.

" 'Thene.." said Katie.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you aren't talking about-,"

"Oh wait a minute!" cried Athene, standing up with her finger in the air. "Those aren't scones! Scones are those little muffin things. I was talking about _croissants!_"

There was a collective 'sheesh' from the car, and Athene was laughing again (a/n this really happened!). I rolled my eyes and shook my head, and Katie did the same.

Fred seemed to think it was funny, at least. George went over to steady Athene, she almost fell over. We've taken to calling him Twenty One for some strange reason. It's really stupid.

Personally, I think that Terry Boot is pretty hot…he looks like Michael! Okay, perhaps he doesn't, but he's very, very sweet, and very, _very good looking in black. Muggle. Long sleeves. Rolled up. Untucked. Collar open. _Ooooooh___…_

_Angelina_

There was something up with Alicia. Her eyes just got all glazed over and a silly smile appeared on her face.

So I slapped her. 

"Oi," I said, trying to sound cheeky. She jumped. Seriously, she jumped nearly a foot into the air! It was priceless!

"What? What?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you thinking about?"

Katie jumped at the invitation. "Or rather, _who were you thinking about?"_

Alicia blushed. "What makes you think I was thinking about somebody?"

"Ooh!" George and Fred practically yelled.

"Who is it?" said Fred.

"I'll bet it's….Snape!"

"Oh my God!" shrieked Alicia, slapping George.

"Marcus Flint!" cried Katie.

"Draco Malfoy!" That was me.

"Dumbledore!"

Honestly, Athene can be so sick sometimes. Well, I think Alicia's worse.

Everybody froze at that.

Then Ollie decided to speak up.

"I will bet you three Sickles," he said, smiling in a suspicious way, "that our dear Ally has a hopeless crush on none other than…"

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Twits," he said in a very anticlimactic tone. "Drumroll please!"

We looked at each other. I think Athene must have gotten the idea, because she started drumming her feet on the ground. Oliver looked at the rest of us glumly and then turned away, the moment ruined.

"Aw," said Athene, I imagine she was feeling rather silly because she started laughing again.

Alicia quickly, and very strategically I might add, brought up a new topic of conversation.

"Hey everyone, let's play a game!"

Look.

"What game?" I asked, feeling sorry for her.

"Er…how about…truth or dare?"

"What?"

"I read about it once in a rather bad book, actually. Basically there's a Player and a Victim, and the Victim has to choose to answer a question truthfully or to perform a stunt. Player gets to choose or discuss the dare or question."

There were murmurs of, alright, we can do that from all over the room.

"I'd rather play strip Exploding Snap."

Everyone whirled around.

"OLIVER!"

"Kidding, kidding!" he said, taking his seat in the circle.

"Right then," said Alicia. "Who'll start?"

Everyone pointed at Katie.

"Oi!" she said.

"Go on, then!" I said.

"You get to be the Player first."

"Oh!" said Katie, brightening up. Alicia took out her wand and told her to spin it.

"Right then. See where it lands."

_Oliver_

I don't get it. Why are these things always happening to me?

As fate would have it (damn you), the wand's first point was me. There was a lot of cheering after that. I think someone jinxed it.

"Right…I choose truth."

I don't trust any of these people! Alright, well, I do, with my life, but not in instances like these.

"I had a feeling you would say that," said Kat.

I groaned. Was she bluffing? Taking one quick peek at her eyes(they really are nice eyes, all brown and sparkly) I realized numbly that no, she was not bluffing.

Damn.

"Explain, in full detail, the March Thirteen Incident."

My jaw dropped. Oh no. No bloody way.

"You may opt to take a dare if you wish," said Alicia helpfully.

I turned and saw everybody looking at me. Oh shit.

"Dare," I said resignedly.

Fred and George cheered, although I saw Katie's face fall.

Alicia clasped her hand together. "Right!" she said gleefully. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it.."

"Wait!" cried Katie. "Don't I get a say in this? It's my turn!"

Alcia humphed and folded her arms.

"Sour grapes," Katie said as she dragged everyone else into a very, very suspicious huddle.

There was a few minutes of hushed whispering, giggles, "Disgusting!"-s, and so on. I found myself starting everytime someone looked over at me with sympathy written all over their faces.

Finally, Katie emerged. Everyone fell in behind her, looking like some would-be menacing bunch of gangsters or something.

"I dare you," she pronounced clearly to Athene's chuckles, "to sing 'Hey Big Spender' while stripping."

**************************************************************************************************************************

_Katie_

Heh. Heh. Heh.

Right then, right there, in the Hogwarts train on the way to our Sixth Year at school, was the most hilarious moment of my life. That look on Ollie's face, that stunned, disbelieving, scandalized look was enough to send anyone over it.

"Good Merlin!" he shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Get your minds out of the gutter!"

Alicia looked at her nails calmly and said, in a sing-song voice, "March Thirteenth, then, if you wish."

I swear, he just paled right then.

Thought I should tell you, Hey, Big Spender is this Muggle song that Athene taught us last year. It _is_ really cool and catchy and everything, but it's also very, very suggestive. Heh. Heh. Well, Oliver's singing voice wasn't too bad. He had talent, just no control was what Alicia used to say. And he definitely didn't do it often enough for anyone else to know. Too bad. Hell….i felt a little guilty, despite myself.

"Go on then, Wood!" said Fred.

Oliver shot him a dark, dark look. "Why do _you want to watch me strip? I thought you had a thing for Angie over there!"_

Angelina blushed. "Er.." said Fred, before recovering.

"It wasn't our fault, mate, the girls outnumber us!"

"Yeah," his brother added. "We wanted you to kiss Katie."

"Hey!" that was me. I delivered a firm slap upside the head to the poor Weasley. Hah.

Actually, I caught myself thinking, that might not have been so bad…

Instead, I glared at George. I know it's a petty thing to do, but I did anyway.

"You want us to get out, then?"

"You may not!" said Alicia. The twins instantly sat down in unison. Boys sometimes seem to take Alicia Spinnet very, very seriously.

"Come on, then!"

Oliver sighed. Hmm..

"I cannot believe I have to do this…this is beyond stupid. Not to mention disgusting. And illegal!"

"Alright, fine then..no stripping…but you have to dance!"

"Excellent!" said Athene. She took out a rather old, battered thing. Last year, as our first holiday project for this Muggle Studies, we decided to try and bewitch a record player to work in the Castle. We simply didn't give it back.

"Maestro!" I said, putting on a cheesy accent.

Alicia scooted next to me to get a better view, Fred and George covered their eyes, Angeline stared, and with finesse, Athene struck the player.

I stifled a giggle. This was going to be good.

Pam-pam-padum-dadum..he walked onto the 'stage'. Ting! He winked. Athene burst into giggles along with the girls, and Fred and George hid their faces further.

He took a deep breath, and so did I.

"The minute you walked in the joint…"

**************************************************************************************************************************

End of chapter.

Hey….hated it? Though anything?

I know it's useless and pointless and rather silly, but please review anyway…the review button is your friend! Muahx. Love you. I'll give you a cookie if you review. Okay? And, of course, try to check out my other stuff as well..i'm not very good at this, actually, very amateur, so I need to know hat I am doing wrong!

MM: I'll get back to the Serpent's freaking Children now…but I don't have anything to write!


	3. It's Always The Quiet Ones Terry Boot

Title: Boys And Girls

A/n: I recently realized that I type this story and log on to five hundred freaking different computers…even if you got my ip…you wouldn't be able to get here. Really. Trsut me. So I don't CARE about disclaimers and other such rather silly things…

Ahem. Anyway, reviews now…wow, have reviews!!! Yay!!

MioneMalfoy: Yeah yeah, sure sure. Shh! I think she doesn't know yet.

BoPeep: Well you never find out what happened then..which is good cos I can't think of something embarrassing enough. I'm making it so that Angelina was new in Hogwarts in '91. and yes, Hey Big Spender is a real song…I think by Shirley Bassey or something..it rocks, go check it out! Also, my truth or dare interpretations  are shit, I'm probably wrong.

Swimgirl: Sorry it was so confusing, I'll try to make it more understandable for you all..keep reading, though!

Beebee: Yeap, safe and sound. I'll tell you who they're based on on Thursday. I think Terry's half imaginary though..

Righto. I know I said this would be mostly Katie Oliver..but the more the merrier..right?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: Always the quiet ones – Terry Boot - 

_Angelina_

It was now one hour since the performance which would soon be the latest thing recorded in Hogwarts: A History – Gryffindor Quidditch captain sings while dancing for whole two minutes on way to school. Athene read out the whole 'article'. With vivid descriptions.

It was also a good two hours til we reached Hogwarts.

We hadn't ceased playing the silly game, thank goodness. Unfortunately, something happened which sort of defeated the reason I suspected Alicia had suggested the silly game in the first place. Terry Boot had just poked his head into the cabin.

"Good afternoon, Quidditchers and Miss Brown," he said in a _rather_ charming voice. That boy is fine! I couldn't help it. I giggled, and Athene rolled her eyes at me. He's not as fine as some other people who were present at that time, but hey…

"Boot," she said calmly, fluttering her eyes at him. They're family friends or something to that effect. Anyway, they've known each other for a longish time. "How are you?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned in the door. "Not too bad, as a matter of fact. I have something to tell the rest of this noble carriage, but for now, where, might I ask, is Miss Spinnet?"

My eyes widened. Whoa! This was practically her dream come true. Beside me, Katie's jaw dropped as well.

I think the boys began to feel this a little, because Ollie spoke next. "She's gone to the loo, should be back about now."

By now Terry was inside the compartment, which was just as well, because at precisely that moment, Alicia threw the door aside swearing.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with those bloody first years?" she was nearly shrieking. I could see why. She had been the subject of an awful pr, the result of which had her robes in an awfully wet state. And her hair, too. "I swear, the sodding minute we get back to school-,"

She stopped short. Athene started laughing. Three guesses why. 

_Alicia_

I was shocked, to say the least. But I was not shellshocked. I wasn't lost for words, like in those silly romance novels Athene's sister likes to read. I was embarrassed, though. Bloody embarrassed. Good Lady, I was standing there in front of TERRY BOOT, drenched and awful. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

Instead, I said, although shakingly, "Hello."

Hello? Hello? It sounds stupid, even now.

Alright. Let me tell you why I like Terry Boot. Yes, I admit to you that I like him. Number one: have you seen him? Hello? Alright..he's very nice, and very, very sweet, and very, very muscular, although he is not prone to physical outbreaks, another plus. He looks very, _very good in black, as I think I have mentioned, and he's pretty smart too. He's got this really, really sweet countenance, and this melting, puppy look in his eyes which just breaks your heart every times he hits you with it, and you always feel very guilty after insulting him because he doesn't retaliate or anything and…alright, I'll stuff it._

I don't like him _that_ much.

Anyway, he smiled this nice, shy lopsided smile and said (deep breath), "Can I see you outside for a little bit?"

"Sure," I croaked out. He smiled again, and stepped out.

Behind him, Katie, Angie and Athene pretended to whoop, cheer and swing things around in the air silently. They were shortly joined by the boys, for most part by the twins. I gave them all the finger, smoothed down my hair and followed.

Once outside, he did something really, really unexpected. I mean, he didn't sweep me into his arms, tell me he loved me and kiss me or anything like that. Sigh. Damn. Ahem.

He took something out from behind his back, which he had cleverly been concealing. It was wrapped, rather badly, and about ten inches long. He handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday.." he said, grinning. I took the thing. It wasn't my birthday for a week and a half. I was willing to bet that NONE of my friends had even thought about getting me anything yet. "Uh.." he continued. "Happy be-earlied birthday."

Aww…

"Thank you," I said carefully, looking at the seriously bad covering.

He stepped closer. I held my breath. _Oh lady oh lady oh lady…was the thought in my brain. Our eyes locked, I stared into them as romantically as I could. I licked my lips nervously as he leaned further over, reached out his arm towards my face and then….opened the door to the Gryffindors' compartment._

Shit!

_George_

There was something up with Alicia when she came back in. I nudged Fred, who looked at me with some surprise. Strange, he usually paid attention to the same things as I did. I jerked my head at Alicia.

"Oh yeah," he said, turning to look at her. "Looks like she just flew about two hours."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at us, while Alicia proceeded directly to the girls and began whispering in a decidedly wretched manner.

Boot noticed this, but didn't mention anything. He was being very neutral about the whole thing.

"What is it you had to tell us?" I asked, trying to spare Spinnet from further whatever it was.

"Oh yeah," he said. He's a decent fellow, really, a bit quiet. "Cale hoarded a bunch of pizzas, we're sharing them in the Ravenclaw car. You're all invited to share."

Free pizza! That was immediately the most important thing to think about.

"Yeah, sure!"

"No arguments here."

"How much can we have precisely?"

Terry shrugged. "Just come, there's probably gonna be a bit of a food fight though."

Right. That settled it. Wordlessly, Fred and I got up. There was a severe gossip-giggle fest going on with the girls, so Ollie came with us. I believe I saw Fred glance at Angelina just before he left. Huh?

So, we put down our stuff and headed for the Ravenclaw room. It was a little scary because we could hear quite clearly that there was quite a large number of people in there. I shook my head. It's always the quiet ones, don't you find?

_Katie_

Strangely, I felt something when the boys left. Not sad, just sort of wistful. Weird!

At any rate, Alicia's story was getting better and worse at the same time. I could barely talk, I was laughing so hard.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Athene, her expression hard to fathom. She was clutching her sides, trying to breathe. "Hold on a minute."

"Let me get this straight," said Angie. We rolled our eyes at that. "You _thought_ he was going to _kiss_ you."

Alicia was looking very distraught, although it was obvious that our laughs didn't bother her.

"Yes," she said hysterically. "It was the most awful, embarrassing moment of my entire life! I will never live this one down."

"Wait," said Angelina. "So you basically puckered up and then he opened our door?"

"It's brutal!" I managed to quip with real but insincere sounding sympathy.

"I know!" she said, burying her face in her hands.

Athene composed herself. (Wow!!) "Look," she said firmly. She could be very, very sensible. "You can't sit here and cry about it. That would just burst his ego supremely."

Everyone leaned in to listen.

"Come on," said 'Thene. "We have to fix her up. The way I know Ravenclaw, she cannot go in looking like that."

"A makeover?" I asked, horrified.

Athene narrowed her eyes at me. "You know what?" she said. "I think you could use some work, too."

"Oh no," I said. "I do not need a makeover."

But they had already stuck Alicia next to me and were advancing on me in a definitely scary manner.

Angelina put a hand on my shoulder from behind me, to keep me down rather than reassure me.

"Don't worry," she said scarily. "You're going to look brilliant."

"This had better be good," I said, closing my eyes and doubting it completely.

_Oliver_

Wow. Ravenclaws know how to have fun. It was noisier than the Great Hall had ever been, and a little scarier. It was not, as one might imagine, as a Muggle club was, all music and drugs, but it was a different sort of fun, a different sort of scary. It's _always_ the quiet ones.

Suddenly, there was silence. How? I'll never really know, I suppose.

But the door opened, and Angelina and Athene stepped in, looking a little messy but very proud.

"Presenting," Athene said grandly, "Miss Katie Bell and Miss Alicia Spin-ow!"

Alicia had elbowed her.

"Shut up!" said Katie, looking around. Everyone in the room was looking at them.

Like me.

Looking.

I saw Terry's expression change, for the least part.

At them.

Alright, fine…

At her…

I couldn't help myself!

THAT was Katie?

Right. Finito. I know it's rather silly and pointless but at least the romance is moving. It'll be a bit boring though. 

In the next chapter, Alicia and Athene convince a guy that males get periods. I once actually did this. It was priceless. Therefore, REVIEW PLEASE. I live fore reviews. Please please please. Okay? Wow. Thank you. Love you!!!


End file.
